The Little Wise Girl
by NotCinderellaMaybeRobinHood
Summary: What if Athena did raise Annabeth in Olympus like Dr. Chase wanted? Annabeth is fed up of only being in Olympus after years and not even being able to see other half-bloods, so what happens when she sneaks out with a few half-bloods during the winter solstice and Percy is assigned to the task of bringing her home? Well Annabeth has a list of things she wants to do before returning.
1. Preface

_**This is a new story, based on The Little Mermaid with a little bit of Rapunzel. I hope you enjoy.**_

Athena was conflicted.

She had never been in a situation before where the father of her child was unable to take care of child, in this case her lovely daughter Annabeth. She knew what Zeus's rules stated, that the child should be turned over to Chiron and raised among others of her kind but she couldn't bare it.

"Having issues, dear sister," Athena turned from the beautiful child in the crib to the beautiful goddess of love. Aphrodite smiled at the girl in the crib. "She is lovely, as are all children. Though, something is different about her. I can't quite put my finger on it yet."

Athena groaned, turning from her sister and picking up the baby. "Sister, we have fought since the beginning of time. Whatever proposition you have, I won't-."

"I can convince Hera to let you keep her."

Athena's eyes snapped to Aphrodite before narrowing in suspicion. "How?"

Aphrodite shrugged. "Telling her it would keep the family together, she'd be vulnerable without the camp and even at the camp she wouldn't fit in." The girl placed her manicured hand on her own chin. "She would want something though; most likely an agreement the girl would go on a quest for her if she ever needs it."

"Hera hasn't needed a quest since Greece was at it's peak."

"All the more easier for her then," Aphrodite gestured to the baby. "Just say the word, Athena. I know I can make it happen."

Aphrodite's voice was pleading yet alluring, she knew there was something about this young girl that was tied to a hero. She just didn't know what hero or how, she knew the girl would be important but only if she was with her mother.

"Let it be so." Athena agreed as she rocked her baby in her arms. "I can't allow one of my children to suffer, knowing I could have stopped it."

And so it was.


	2. Life on Olympus

**Look up at the URL for a second, just try it. Look up at the URL. It says fanfiction, right? That means it is not my story.**

_**Gods in this story:**_

Alexiares and Anicetus – Twin guardians of Olympus.

Mnemosyne-goddess of memories

Brizo-goddess of sailors

**For the record, I might have the next chapter be more about the demi-gods going to Olympus/Annabeth leaving Olympus. **

_**Chapter 1: Life on Olympus**_

* * *

"Now, the winter solstice is approaching soon." Hera started. She dawned a dress you would most likely see a 50s housewife would wear while everyone around her wore t-shirts and jeans. "So, we thank you all for your lovely contribution to make our family reunion of sorts a more elegant and beautiful place."

Annabeth bit her lip while she heard a voice chuckle from her side. "Worried you'll get the job of cleaning the cobwebs in her temple?"

She turned to glare at the minor gods behind her. "Shut it, Alex and Ant."

They laughed, one putting his arm around her waist and the other using her free shoulder as an arm rest. The twin sons of Hebe were difficult to tell apparent, unless of course you could notice the small changes.

Alex had a bit of stubble on his chin, seeing as he decided to look like he was around twenty while Ant looked like a fifteen year old so he didn't feel like a creeper around the young demi-god. The both wore black shirts that said _SECURITY_ on them and jeans with more holes then jeans should have without being thrown out.

"Lighten up, Annie! It's not like you're the only one worried about getting a crappy job." Alex laughed, reverting to her nickname in an attempt to comfort her. Annabeth looked at him in pure annoyance for as long as she could manage before smiling and looking away while shaking her head.

"Ah! Annabeth, my dear," Hera grinned while walking slowly over to the girl. Before Annabeth could say a word the queen goddess twirled her hand at her. "Well, spin. Show me how much you've grown."

Annabeth smiled politely, the boys removing their arms from her as she turned around. She made an effort to hit both boys in the arm with her hair and smiled when she realized she had succeeded,

"Oh, what a lovely young woman you are turning out to be! My, it won't be long until you're of age." The goddess teased. _Of course she had to bring up marriage._

The demi-god tried her hardest not to wince but did anyway. "I'm not of the right age, milady. I'm only fifteen."

"But you'll be of the right age soon." Hera taunted sweetly, brushing some hair behind her ear. "You'll make a lovely and gorgeous wife, an even better mother. Mnemosyne, put Annabeth on fountain duty with Brizo." With those words she kissed the top of Annabeth's head and walked away.

"Ah, that's cheating." Ant scowled in annoyance, his brother nodded in agreement.

"How is it cheating? It's not my fault if I'm Hera's favorite teenager on Olympus." She mocked while shoving her friends slightly.

"Annabeth, we have fountain work. Come on!" Brizo ordered. Her red hair tied in a bun on her head; she had overalls on over a t-shirt from Maryland that had a boat on it.

"I'm coming!" She yelled, turning to run after the already retreating goddess. She turned to yell over her shoulder. "Later, mall cops!"

"Hey!" They both yelled while she ran off.

* * *

"There's a… war?" Annabeth questioned the goddess while she scrubbed the inside of the fountain.

One of Brizo's siblings had found a way to keep the water from continually flowing so the two could clean them. Annabeth wondered if the last time the fountains were cleaned was during the Trojan War.

Brizo nodded, rolling her eyes. "Not surprising you didn't know. Hera seems Hades bent on keeping you an innocent little bride." She sighed, straightening so she was sitting her knees and no longer cleaning. "Yeah, my half-brother is kind of caught in the middle 'cause Zeus's daughter became a huntress."

Annabeth looked at her oddly, wringing out the sponge. "I'm sorry, how does that relate..?"

"Gods, you really _have _been kept out of it." She set herself up for a moment. "_A Half-Blood of the eldest gods_, _shall reach sixteen against all odds._ _And see the world in endless sleep._ _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._ _A single choice shall end his days_ _Olympus to preserve or raze_."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Is that a-?"

"Prophecy? Sure is." Brizo confirmed easily while getting back to work. "In fact, I think he's turning sixteen next summer. His name is Perseus."

Annabeth chuckled slightly while trying to get a stain out of the otherwise perfect white fountain. "Isn't that the name of a son of Zeus?"

Brizo laughed. "I thought it was strange too, until I got the meaning behind the name."

"What is that?"

"He was the only hero to have a happy ending." She smiled sadly, pausing slightly in her work.

Annabeth shook her head of the negative worries. "Do you think Hera's quest has something to do with the war?" She asked enthusiastically.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think I was talked to a daughter of Ares." Brizo commented.

"I just want to leave Olympus, you know? I mean, it's wonderful and everything but I'm kind of the only one here that has issues controlling things because I'm not a goddess. I can't really making the fountains change colors for holidays, change my age whenever I feel like it, make a mass of animals attack someone because they didn't recognize me as a goddess, stuff like that."

Brizo bent over laughing. "You've got to admit, it was really funny. Especially considering her symbolic animal is a kitten. Who in the name of Zeus is scared of a kitten?"

"Brizo!" Annabeth complained, though trying her hardest not to laugh. "I'm being honest, I'm bored here."

Brizo, with great difficulty, stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, Blondie-!"

"Huh?"

"It's a mortal thing," she brushed off. "Anyway, if you really want to leave Olympus I have a plan." She gave smirk full of mischief.

Annabeth smiled.


	3. An Average Demi-god

**Look up at the URL for a second, just try it. Look up at the URL. It says fanfiction, right? That means it is not my story.**

**The gods from the last chapter will most likely be used and in this chapter Annabeth gets to be a rebel and see some other demi-gods.**

**Chapter 2: Average Demi-god**

"Okay, you remember the plan?" Annabeth nodded at Brizo's question. "Then list in order what you are to do."

They were on one of the benches in front of the temple of Poseidon. Brizo was tying Annabeth's typically braided hair into a ponytail, while making sure her dress was simple enough for her to change out of quickly.

Annabeth sighed. "First, I excuse myself from my mother's side as the demi-gods arrive. Second, I come to Artemis's temple, where you will give me some mortal clothing and a camp T-shirt. Third, I change into the clothes and go find a camp leader. Fourth, I say I wasn't feeling good and say I am going to the camp. Easy."

Brizo nodded, seemingly being satisfied with the information restated for the hundredth time. "Remember; don't talk to anyone unless you are around only demi-gods or Chiron. He hasn't actually met you, but make sure Dionysus doesn't find you." She patted the girl's shoulders before standing up and motioning her to follow. "Seems like you're ready, kid. Sure you don't want to ditch the plan and run off to Hera?"

Annabeth stood, feeling her eyes narrowing at the idea. "I'm not her lap dog." She stated firmly before pulling at the open sandal on her right foot. "Let's go before Hera shows up."

Brizo grinned, punching her shoulder lightly. "Atta girl, maybe you could pass for a bad-ass demi-god. Just hope no monster goes chasing your cab."

Annabeth looked the back of the goddess's head, wondering exactly why a cab would be chased by a monster.

* * *

"Welcome, demi-gods!" The voice of Zeus sounded throughout Olympus as the children entered the throne room.

Annabeth stood between her mother and Hera, wondering if now was the exact moment she should leave was or if she should give it a few more moments. She felt her mother tense as the demi-gods walked in, sending looks to Hera that flickered with curiosity. Hera simply kept on her picture perfect smile; it could have been used on a cereal box from the 'good old days'. The ones with the mother holding up the cereal to the kids who were grinning for ear to ear.

Annabeth felt suspicion bubble inside of her. It was never a good thing when her mother didn't know something, especially when Hera did.

Contrary to most beliefs, the daughter of wisdom didn't trust Hera. Even if she had been the reason she stayed with her mother, she was also the reason she wanted to leave Olympus. Hera was more than the 'protective mother' type, she was the 'overbearing, wants you to get married ASAP' kind.

The blonde heard a loud clomp from the stomping of a sandal and looked to see Brizo. The goddess wore what you would find painted on ancient pottery in Greece; her shows however were more thick. Brizo nodded her head toward the entrance to the courtyard, reminding Annabeth of the plan.

Her eyes widened. "Mother, may I be excused?"

Both Athena and Hera snapped their attention to the young girl. "Whatever for?" Hera questioned with a slight laugh. "Everything you need is here, darling."

Annabeth thought she saw her mother's jaw clench though wisdom's hands did not enclose into a fist. She never knew why her mother acted like this, it seemed to happen whenever the demi-gods came to Olympus or whenever all the Olympians were together.

Annabeth forced herself to send a sweet smile to both goddesses. "I forgot to put on a necklace." She brushed off. She felt herself getting angry at herself for saying such a thing. Hera had gifted her many of jewelry over the years, saying they would make lovely heirlooms for her future descendants.

Hera grinned. "I'll go with you, de-!"

"Are you sure? That daughter of father will be here, that half-mortal girl named after a muse."

Hera scowled at Athena's words. "That cursed child." Her face reformed into that of an angel's. "Very well, Annabeth. You may return to get your jewelry, but get that one with pearls." With those words Annabeth walked away, mentally feeling like doing a few jumps.

As she walked into the courtyard she quickly went to Artemis's temple. She felt herself narrow her eyes as she didn't see the goddess, but instead found a plastic bag with a pair of jeans and an orange T-shirt in it. Brizo deviated from the plan. Annabeth always followed plans and changing it normally put you on her bad list. Considering how much Brizo helped her, she would forgive the annoyance.

She dug through the bag, finding an envelope. Inside was a few hundred dollar bills, a blank check, and a map. The map highlighted the road to get to California with circles in pen around major site-seeing places. In the corner it said _Follow it, trust me._

Annabeth made a face, but made her way to a back room where they kept the cleaning supplies ( under Hera's orders, she didn't approve of Artemis keeping girls from getting married). As she changed she bushed the broom off of her several times, as it fell on her. She also started flailing when the feather duster brushed her neck, thinking it was a spider.

She decided she didn't like changing in confined places, but she was done now.

"Lady Artemis, are you in here?"

Annabeth felt herself freeze. Who would be looking for Artemis in a temple when her huntresses were in the same place as boys? The goddess was extremely protective of her huntresses.

"Lady Artemis? We found some new recruits." The voice sounded closer, like a few feet away closer.

Annabeth hurried to try and turn off the light, but she ended up kicking the broom in the process. The sound rang loudly, sending her mind into a million different scenarios that held nothing good.

The door opened, a girl with a silver tiara on a head with spiky hair eyeing the girl oddly. An eyebrow raised and a finger pointed at the scared girl.

"Who are you?"


End file.
